


(Love)sick

by SatyrSyd37



Series: Bus Ride Universe [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is sick, and Nezumi is not happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love)sick

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick: This is technically a sequel, but it's totally fine to read on its own ^_^ (though, of course, I highly suggest you read the rest of the series ;)
> 
> Ahhhh I'm back writing these dorks again! at least briefly. I honestly have so many other things I should be writing, but I had this little idea and I just _had_ to write it (plus I've basically forgotten how to write anything besides fanfic for them hahahaha)
> 
> So - enjoy this brief little drabble my dear friends!

“Achoo!”

Nezumi’s head whipped towards the sound – the sound of a sneeze. The sound of _Shion’s_ sneeze.

“Ah-ah- _achoo_!”

That idiot.

Nezumi stood up from the couch, throwing down the script he’d been reading before marching into their bedroom. He forced open the door and narrowed his eyes when he saw Shion sitting in Nezumi’s bed, holding a tissue to his nose.

Shion’s eyes widened at Nezumi’s sudden intrusion. Then he seemed to remember the tissue he was holding and quickly crumpled it into a ball.

“Hey ‘Zumi…” Shion said warily.

Nezumi walked right up to the side of the bed and crossed his arms. He glared at Shion, watching the other squirm nervously under his gaze.

“Are you sick?” Nezumi stated the question more than asked it. 

Shion looked away guiltily. “Um…” He balled the tissue tighter in his hands, as if trying to hide it from Nezumi. “No?”

Nezumi sat down on the bed and continued to stare at him, determined to guilt him into changing his answer. Because there was no doubt that Shion was sick - from this close, Nezumi could see that Shion’s face was more flushed than usual. Perspiration gleamed on his forehead and neck. His eyes were puffy, his nose shiny and red.

Shion looked away.

“Liar,” Nezumi said.

Shion blushed, the rosy color fading into his already flushed cheeks. “Okay…you're right...but I’m fine, really, it’s just a little cold – ”

“I hope you weren't planning on going to class like this.”

“Actually I have a lecture – "

Nezumi’s finger stopped Shion’s mouth. “No. You’re sick. You’ll just get worse if you go to class.”

“But – ”

“No buts,” Nezumi commanded. He stood up and started towards the door, then stopped. He turned around and added as an afterthought, “Unless it’s my butt.”

Shion rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll stay.”

Nezumi hid his smile as he headed to the kitchen.

He came back with a large glass of water and a new box of tissues.

“Thanks,” Shion said, reaching for the water. He took a sip and put it down. “Nezumi, you really don’t have to do this, I can take care of myself.”

“I know.”

“You probably have better things to do.”

“That’s arguable.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Nezumi could blatantly see Shion trying to hide his shit-eating grin.

 _Because I can’t help myself. Seeing you all flushed and hearing your cute sneeze shouldn’t be cute but it is. I need to watch over you to make sure you get better and_ I _need to be the one to get you water and tell you to rest and I can’t even explain this stupid fucking feeling but I_ need  _to take care of you._

“You know why, dumbass.” Nezumi could feel his cheeks heating up. He distracted Shion with a peck to the cheek before quickly darting out of the room to hide his blush. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right back,” he called on his way out.

He could hear Shion giggling behind him, making him blush even deeper.

_Damn this adorable kid._

Half an hour later, Nezumi came back to the bedroom with two bowls of Macbeth soup in hand. Shion was sitting straight up in the bed, watching him with a faint grin on his face.

 Nezumi handed Shion a bowl and sat across from him on the bed.

"Thanks," Shion said gratefully.

“What’re you doing up? I thought I told you to sleep.”

Shion twirled the spoon around in the soup and shrugged. “I guess I just…couldn’t. I smelled you making soup…and, well, I guess I was too excited to doze off.”

Nezumi ignored the flutters in his stomach and scolded Shion for not getting any rest.

They ate in silence until Shion said he’d had enough. Nezumi put their dishes in the kitchen and quickly returned to the bedroom.

He started to strip. He’d just taken off his pants when Shion said, “I thought you said no butts?”

Nezumi glanced back at Shion. He had on that little grin again.

Nezumi smirked and cocked his hips. “I said ‘unless it was my butt.’”

Shion giggled, holding his hand over his mouth. Then his nose started twitching.

“Ah… _achoo_!”

Nezumi grabbed a tissue and climbed onto the bed, handing it to his sniffling boyfriend. “Gross,” he commented as Shion blew his nose.

Shion poked his side. “You’re the gross one, climbing into bed with a sick person.”

Nezumi poked him back. “Hey, it’s my bed.” He climbed over Shion and curled up next to him underneath the covers.

“You’re going to get sick,” Shion told him.

“Nah.”

“Nezumi…”

“Shush. I’ll be fine. You need rest to get better. Now go to sleep. ”

Nezumi sunk underneath the covers, pulling Shion up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Shion’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder.

“…fine,” Shion whispered, snuggling into Nezumi’s commanding embrace.

Nezumi smiled next to Shion’s ear. He planted a messy kiss to the side of Shion’s neck and finally felt Shion relax, releasing the tension in his body and sinking further into Nezumi’s arms. Shion didn’t snuggle with him as much as Nezumi liked, and normally he’d never skip class to do so. Perhaps having a sick boyfriend had its perks.

 

 

A few hours later Shion was awakened by a monstrous sneeze. He blinked his eyes open to see Nezumi wiping his red nose with a tissue.

“Told you so,” Shion whispered.

“Shut up.” Nezumi threw the tissue away and flopped back onto the bed. “Let’s go back to sleep."

Shion hummed in agreement, nuzzling back into Nezumi’s side. He decided that being sick wasn’t so bad when he had a warm boyfriend to cuddle up against.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> [tumblr](http://satyr-syd.tumblr.com)


End file.
